YGO: Kaiba's Frustration 3: Extreme Meltdown
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is the final installment of the series. We find Kaiba going nuts again as he tries to debunk Yugi Moto's 'Heart of the Cards' theory. Will Kaiba get it through his thick skull and change his failed playing strategies?
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Kaiba's Frustration 3: Extreme Meltdown  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: January 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language and Crazy Violence)  
**Author's Note**: I've decided to revive and extend the Kaiba's Frustration series after a long break. If you haven't read the previous two installments, I highly encourage it, so you can see just how nutty this Kaiba really is. Hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Yugioh franchise, or its wacko Seto Kaiba…well, my version that is…

* * *

**_Part 1 of 3_**

Seto Kaiba sits in his Kaiba Corp office filling out paperwork when he gets a phone call. He picks it up and answers it.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hey Seto! Want to duel me in a match later on if you're not busy?"**_

"**Yugi Moto?!?! I thought I told you I don't want to duel you!!!"**

"_**But why not? Is it because you don't believe in the 'heart of the cards'?"**_

**"DAMN IT YUGI! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR NOT TO MENTION THAT 'HEART OF THE CARDS' CRAP AROUND ME AGAIN!"**

**_"But Seto, my friends and I believe you would duel so much better if you would just…"_**

**SLAM!!!**

Kaiba slams the phone back into the receiver, cutting the conversation off.

"**Damn Yugi Moto and his friends…trying to convert me to their stupid method of dueling…I don't need them, I can manage on my own!"** Kaiba said to himself in a huff**. "I need me a cup of coffee…"**

Kaiba gets up out of his seat and heads toward the office doors. Upon grabbing the handle, he realizes that it was locked from the inside.

"**The hell?! Why is my door locked from the inside?!"** Kaiba growls as he tried pulling hard on the handle, but to no avail. **"Is this some sort of joke?!"**

As Kaiba continued to try to open the door, a large shadow started looming over him. Kaiba turned around and screams.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!?!"** Kaiba screams as a giant, ten-foot tall Kuribo card out of nowhere towered over him.

"**YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS? THEN DIE!!!!"** the giant Kuribo card roars as it then jumps toward Kaiba ready to assault him.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** Kaiba screams at the top of his lungs.

**WHUMP!!!**

Kaiba opens his eyes and looks around.

He was in his bedroom, awakened in a cold sweat.

"**Was it…just a dream?"** Kaiba asks himself, wiping his brow and breathing heavily as he got up and slipped back into his bed. **"That cursed Yugi Moto has me having nightmares about his 'Heart of the Cards' charade…I should just rid of him once and for all …"** he says out loud to himself.

Suddenly, his phone net to his bed rang. He grabbed it and answered it.

"**Hello?"**

_**"Hey Seto, Yugi Moto here, hope I didn't wake you! Want to duel me in a match tomorrow on if you're not busy?"**_

At that moment Kaiba pulls out a handgun and shoots his phone to oblivion.

He then lets out a huge sigh and stares at the ceiling.

"**It's settled…Yugi Moto is going to die…"** Kaiba muttered under his breath.

What does Kaiba have in store for Yugi Moto and his friends? Stay tuned and find out!

_**End of Part 1**_

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2 of 3_**

The following day, we find Yugi Moto and his friends hanging just outside of their school, playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters.

"**Hey, Yugi, you called Seto last night to see if he would join us in a game of Duel Monsters, didn't ya? Well, what did he say?"** asked Joey.

**"Well, I called him and asked, but he suddenly hung up on me…"** Yugi responded.

"**Man, that Seto is such a jerk! What makes him think that he's too good to play a game of cards with us anyways?"** Tristan responds.

"**Beats me…He's so stubborn, I swear," **Tea added.

"**Are you four quite finished?"** said a voice behind them.

All four friends turn around, their eyes flying wide-open as they witnessed Seto Kaiba walking toward them while carrying a ton of guns, bombs, and other dangerous looking weaponry.

"**What the hell?!"** Joey said, backing up slowly.

"**Uh oh…I think Seto has finally lost it…"** Tristan added, backing away slowly as well.

"**What do you mean 'finally'? He's been acting erratic all this week!"** Tea adds, gulping.

Yugi Moto, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by Kaiba's Rambo-esque display of weapons.

"**Seto! Can I talk to you for a minute?"** Yugi asks Kaiba.

Kaiba stops a few feet from Yugi and pulls out a shotgun.

"**Shut up! No more will I hear of your stupid 'Heart of the Cards' theory crap anymore!"** Seta said in a low, demeaning tone, whilst loading his gun.** "Every night I have nightmares of all my embarrassing defeats from every battle I've played in all this month! I even wen to the experts to seek guidance on how to smoke your stupid philosophy and win, but even that backfired!"**

"**Uh…if everything backfired during your matches, shouldn't that tell you something about your playing style?"** Joey piped in.

**BLAM!**

Seto shoots a single shot at Joey, the bullet whizzing past the center his hair leaving wisps of smoke emitting from his now charred scalp. Joey nearly faints from the near-miss shot.

"**Uh, Yugi? I think it's best if you would turn around and get the hell out of here now before this psychopath blows us all up!"** Tristan calls back to Yugi.

Yugi, not heeding his friend's words, calmly walks up toward Kaiba and looks him in the eye.

"**Seto, I know you may not like our way of playing Duel Monsters, but I think I know of a way you could really understand my beliefs in winning the game,"** Yugi started to explain.

Kaiba glowers down at Yugi and sneered.

"**Um…how about this: You and me team up and battle against Pegasus and Marik tonight. If we win, you accept that the 'Heart of the Cards' theory is a fair and just belief in dueling. If we lose…then…you can do whatever is you were planning to now…"** Yugi offered.

Seto put down his gun, eyes narrowing down at Yugi.

"…………**Fine…I'll show you that my excellent skills in dueling will be enough to win the bout for both of us once and for all!"** Seto said, before turning away to leave.

Yugi, along with the rest of his friends sigh with relief.

"**Yugi, are you crazy? Are you serious about having that psychopath on your team in tonight's mach?!"** Tristan said, a bit concerned.

"**Of course! We won't lose, I assure it. And I'm positive Seto will see things in a different light after tonight's battle,"** Yugi said to his friends.

"**If you say so…"** said Tea, rolling her eyes.

_**End of Part 2**_

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3 of 3_**

Later that evening, everyone went to Pegasus's Mansion to participate in the team match Yugi mentioned earlier.

"**Ah, there you are,"** Pegasus said to Yugi and Kaiba when they stepped into the Dueling Arena. **"I see you've brought your own cheering squad,"** Pegasus added when he noticed Joey, Tea, and Tristan as well.

"**So, Yugi, I assume your partner is Seto? This is surprising. I thought he hated your guts,"** Marik added, walking up from behind Pegasus.

"**Yes, but I believe Seto and I will make a great team tonight, right buddy?"** Yugi said, turning to Kaiba.

"**Hmph…let's just get this stupid match over with so I can bomb the hell out of you and your friends,"** Kaiba grumbled, walking past the two opponents.

"**Very well then. Let the match begin!"** Pegasus said with a cheeky grin.

**The Match**

Both teams were getting theirselves together in the arena. Joey, Tea, and Tristan were on the balcony ready to cheer them on.

"**You know, guys, I really hope Yugi and Kaiba wins this. Otherwise, at the first sign of their utter defeat, I'm getting the hell outta here before Kaiba turns us into shrapnel!"** Tristan tells Tea and Joey.

"**The first sign of utter defeat? I'll be outta here as soon Yugi's team loses some life points!"** Joey responded.

"**Oh settle down you two. Yugi won't fail us, I'm sure of it. I mean, he's always come through for us in the past,"** Tea said to them.

"**Yeah, except all those times Yugi didn't have some psycho-bitch as a dueling partner,"** Tristan says with a gulp.

"**Hey, the match is starting!"** Joey points out.

The battle between Pegasus and Marik vs Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba has begun.

"**Remember, Seto, we must work together as a team to win this,"** Yugi whispers to Kaiba.

"**Oh shut up and play already, I know what I'm doing!"** Kaiba shot back.

"**Okay, I'll place my first card down on the field face-down, ending my turn,"** Yugi said as he played his hand.

"**I'll summon Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field!"** Seto says, setting his card on the board.

"**Hey wait a minute! You can't do that! You must sacrifice some monsters first before you can summon!"** Marik points out.

"**Oh really? Well earlier today, my company declared that for this day only, summoning in battles region-wide is allowed without sacrificing a card! Read the updated rules in your electronic dueling database,"** Seto said with a sly grin.

Pegasus checks the database and sees the rule change is valid. **"Very well then,"** Pegasus says, not looking intimidated at all. **"It's our turn now. Marik, you go first."**

"**My pleasure, Pegasus. I will now use the trap card: Black Hole, to completely remove all cards from both sides of the battlefield!"** Marik says, activating his card so it removed both Yugi and Seto's cards.

"**Very nice move, Marik, I will now summon Blue Eyes White Dragon, and have it to attack Yugi and Seto's life point directly!"** Pegasus states, putting the card into effect.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks, depleting half of Yugi and Seto's life points in half.

"**GODDAMMIT YUGI THIS IS YOUR FAULT WE LOST SO MUCH LIFE IN JUST THE SECOND ROUND!"** Kaiba yelled angrily to Yugi. **"WHY DIDN'T YOU PLAY YOUR FACE-DOWN CARD?!?"**

"**Don't worry, Seto, that was all part of my plan. Since my face-down card takes effect when removed from the field, it's special ability damages the opponents life points directly as well,"** Yugi explained.

The facedown card takes effect, reducing Pegasus and Marik's life points by half just as had Yugi said.

"**Now that's more like it!"** Kaiba says with satisfaction.

"**Man, Kaiba's stark-raving mad at one moment, then calm the next! I think he needs to see the psychologist…"** Joy said to his friends…

**BANG!!!**

…when Kaiba somehow overheard what Joey said and turned toward him and shot a pistol at Joey, nearly missing him again.

"**QUIET, PUNK!"** Kaiba says to him angrily.

Now it was Yugi and Kaiba turn again. Yugi draws another card and looks at Kaiba.

"**Seto, I have four-parts of the Exodia summon. If you believe in the 'Heart of the Cards', you might just draw the last part and we'll win!"** Yugi whispers to Kaiba.

"**Jack-shit! That'll never happen!"** Kaiba grumbles.

"**C'mon, Seto, just try it for once, it won't kill you!"** Yugi said to him.

Kaiba glared at Yugi for a while, before looking down at his deck.

_"**This is absurd!!! What are the chances of drawing the fifth piece to Exodia? Does he really think that his belief will actually make it happen? I'll try it out and prove to him it won't save our asses from losing!!!"**_ Kaiba thought to himself.

Kaiba closes his eyes and draws his card.

Kaiba opens his eyes and sees that he drew…

"**THE LAST PIECE TO EXODIA!?!?!"** Kaiba yells out in shock.

"**You id it!!! You believed in my theory and looked what happened!"** Yugi said to Kaiba happily.

"**I don't believe it…Kaiba actually tried it and it worked?"** Joey said in disbelief. **"Is this the apocalypse or something?"**

"**Well well, lucky you. You think your time has just sealed your victory?"** Pegasus says.

"**Damn straight!!!"** Kaiba says with a newfound confidence.

"**Heheheh…well too bad, because you just lost,"** Marik says.

"…**WHAT?"** Kaiba says, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"**Yes, because I have a card that'll automatically remove the opponent's most powerful card from their hand!"** Marik explains.

"**SAY WHAT?!?!"** Kaiba yells in disbelief.

"**Yes, and now I summon yet another Blue Eyes White Dragon, whipping out your life points completely. We win the match!"** Pegasus says.

Yugi and Kaiba lose the match.

Kaiba slowly turns to Yugi with an extremely pissed of look on his face.

"**Uh…good game?"** Yugi says, a worried look on his face now.

**Minutes later…**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"** everyone yells as as Kaiba, who's shooting at them with a big ass gun, is ruthlessly pursuing Yugi and his friends down the city streets.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE LAMER!!!!"** Kaiba yells as he continues to chase them deep into the night.

This concludes the Kaiba's Frustration Series.

_**End of Part 3**_

* * *

**The End!**

**That concludes this series! Please review, and I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
